The present disclosure relates generally to data networks, and more particularly to configuring network communications of a virtualization host in a data network.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs are often networked together in large data centers. Data center management software has been developed to automate common data center tasks and to remotely manage hosts in the data center. As an aspect of this, the management software may often centrally store a variety of operating systems images that may be distributed to any number of the hosts in the network. In some data centers, these operating system images may be booted on either bare metal servers or virtual machines running on virtualization hosts. Traditionally, after an operating system has been distributed and booted in a virtual machine, a data center administrator may be required to configure the networking resources of the virtualization host and the virtual machine before the operating system within it can communicate with other hosts in the network. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved system and method for automated network configuration of virtualization hosts and virtual machines in data networks.